


Ice Shards Don't Reflect Love

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Valtor is struggling to let go of the self-deprecation imposed on him in the past in favor of the love and trust he has now. Griffin and Faragonda's closeness not only melts all the cold in his mind, though, but also overpowers the fear and rage it was feeding his inner flames with.
Relationships: Faragonda/Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ice Shards Don't Reflect Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am pleased to be writing about this relationship again even though that was not what I set out to do. In my book it is still a win, however, so I hope you enjoy as well.

His whimpers and moans bounced off the firmness of the mattress less than an inch from his mouth as his cock rubbed against the pillow under his hips. The acoustic changed with every movement, eliciting different sounds and echoes drafting a more precise image in his mind of the surroundings they hit on the way to have him clutching harder at it. His eyes were squeezed shut as tight as his fists were in the sheets to keep out any disturbances rocking his delicate state of balance to send him keeling forward and burying his face in the bed. His own desperation flooded his throat and stuck to his skin as it returned back to him as the sizzling imprint of the still environment around, moved only by his neediness. It burned hotter than his inner flames to overtake them the moment he let it inside.

“Valtor, look at me,” Faragonda’s demanding tone severed any attempts at hiding if there’d been such. Her voice had the effect of a soft hand taking hold of his chin and lifting it up to bring him face to face with them and his own eagerness.

Griffin was sitting in Faragonda’s lap–the luscious purple of her locks spilled over her curves to frame the purity of her nakedness–almost straddling her leg in a reflection of his activities but her spine was in a spiral for her eyes to capture every detail of his confessed desire. The golden was dripping all over him like her wetness was bound to be coating Faragonda’s heated skin to fuel his display of neediness further. In case the hypnotizing throbbing of his own cock wasn’t enough of an incentive for him to spin the vicious circle of his multiplying arousal harder like he’d lost his mind to the trembling of his muscles replacing the weakness in his knees now that they wanted him in bed.

All the space between his humping form and Faragonda’s chair in the other end of the room couldn’t put out the heat washing over him from her deep blue irises as if they were a bottomless sea wearing away the icebergs in his skull like the vehement wildfire in his chest had never been able to. Coaxed by the tingling warmth, his body pressed harder into the bedding and pillow in lieu of the hot kisses and passionate ministrations just an arm’s length away. His whole being was set into motion and he didn’t dare open his fists after he’d already left exposed the transparency of his gaze. Falling off her train of thought to land in his own mind would be too great a loss but dragging her–both of them–in there with him would burn far worse than the ashes of his trust branding their new shape in the flesh of his palms.

“Faster,” Faragonda urged him into madness. Her lips pulled up into a smile welcoming his instinctive obedience launching him into an explosion of pleasure that strained his senses with the building release inside him. Her gaze on the sheen of exertion on his skin and the unruly expressions his face contorted into with his explicit surrender only fed the bright sparks consuming his soul from the outside in.

“I’ll come if... I go faster,” Valtor panted as the white-knuckled grip he kept on the sheets paled in comparison to the struggle in his hips to hold himself to a steady pace. It would take a light breath from across the room to send him frantically rutting against the pillow in a show too short to be sufficiently touching. Captivating them enough to lure them to bed wasn’t the point of their activities, and neither was having an orgasm. Much to his disadvantage as he teetered on that jagged-edged cliff his consciousness was. He could only believe that they would pull him on the right side of the chasm all around, that there would be no red curtain in the way to hide him behind flames that couldn't be pulled aside by the tender touch of their love, already bruised by the rough rocks it had to climb to reach him.

“Then we get to test your resolve,” Griffin’s playful tease stroked his ears before slithering over his spine to soak his skin and wrap his muscles to take control of him to an effect even his own magic couldn't achieve. He was an extension of her–their–presence instead of just a piece of soulless ember, a cherished companion instead of an unwilling servant, a lover that didn’t have to set himself aflame just to keep himself safe from an outside shiver shattering his fragile self. It was them who set him ablaze with the love they breathed into his heart to keep him warm like a dragon wrapped around the pounding organ.

Every look they shared brought the scorching flames back – not his inner fire but the reigning vulnerability of being stripped bare for them to see even if he was wrapped by the thickest cloth of darkness his mind wove around him relentlessly. It was that openness that flooded his insides like light springing on a garden to raise life in the space that had been occupied by mirrors capturing and magnifying every little flaw until the two of them had melted off the silver sheen gripping his muscles to leave him transparent and free.

Either one of them could reach inside him and stroke his desire to please them, his love for them. And they were both doing it, even with a whole room between them. Space was irrelevant like not only time, but life had been for him before he’d known a heat superior to the angry burn of his flames.

It was right there in front of his eyes, the two of them snuggled together to feed each other’s warmth as it reverberated between the parts of their shared whole. And it burned like a hearth welcoming him in their home instead of shunning him away from what he wasn’t allowed to have. There was nothing held out of his reach. There was only placing them above himself in the security he’d found amongst their welcoming souls.


End file.
